Chronicles of the Goth Chick
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: Tina C and her relations with her various glee members and teachers. Unconnected drabbles about our favourite goth-rocker. Please R&R! Ch 5: In which Sue asks Tina to join the Cheerios.
1. Tina C Featuring The Kid with the Mohawk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the awesome Tina C. (Sorry for the rhyme.)**

**Author's Note: So, I just **_**love **_**Tina so much that I think she should get a story of her own. The chapters are unconnected, non-chronological drabbles about our resident goth rocker. They deal with her relations with all the other glee clubbers/teachers/etc., and other things involving my favorite and most beloved character. Enjoy!**

*~*~*

**My Name is T-T-Tina C.**

Tina C and Puck

_February 2009; freshman year._

Puck has never talked to Tina.

Never.

He sometimes stares at her in the hallways, but he never talks to her, never even slushies her. Tina couldn't be quite sure why, but she was always grateful that there was at least one football player who left her alone. Maybe he was just creeped out by her. The chains and blue hair and long nails and stutter worked and he would just leave her alone because she was weird and wasn't worth the corn syrup.

Little did she know that this was not the case.

The reason Puck doesn't slushie her is because she scares him. He doesn't understand her – the makeup, the dark clothes. It makes no sense to him why she would want to shy away from all human contact and just be alone. The sad thing in Puck's opinion is, she could do better. She's quite pretty and is probably a very nice person. The only person he ever sees her talk to is that dorky kid in the wheelchair. I mean, seriously? Why wouldn't she want _normal _friends? If you can be popular, why choose to be a loser?

Hence the reason Tina Cohen-Chang _and_ Noah Puckerman are quite scared to run into each other at the 7-11 on a Saturday. They're waiting in a ridiculously long line at the checkout, Puck behind Tina, and it looks like it's going to be at least another awkward five minutes.

"Hi."

Tina freezes. _Damn_, she thinks. _I should have brought my iPod. Then he wouldn't talk to me._ "H-hey."

Puck stares at her for what seems like an eternity. "You go to my school, right?"

"U-m. Ye-yeah." _How could he not know? He stares at me like...all the time. _"Puck, r-r-r-right?"

He tilted his chin up in response. _Is that a nod? _Tina thought. _Guess so._

"S-so...glad we-we'll be on March br-reak soon, h-huh?" It was all she could think of saying.

Puck frowned. "No, actually. I'm flying out to Denver for my grandmother's funeral. She died last week. You didn't hear?"

_Oh, shit_. "I'm s-so sorry," she murmured and instinctively pulled him in for a hug. _Oh my God, what is happening to me? Am I going insane?_ Surprisingly enough, he reciprocated the hug, even though he seemed to be looking around for anyone he might know. It looked like he really had no one for comfort, so he turned to impromptu moral support from the stuttering chick. "I-I guess I'm not-t really in that l-loop."

He sighed. "It's not your fault," he said finally letting her go. "My football buddies couldn't care less."

"I just didn't mean to be insensitive," she spat out quickly, forgetting to stutter in the process. Puck looked at her quizzically.

"Excuse me, next person?" the cashier called out to Tina. She shot a tight smile at the young, twenty-something blonde behind the counter and searched her wallet for a couple dollars. Nothing. Had the change fallen out?

"Shit, I can't find the money," she whispered. "Man, this is embarrassing." Puck smiled.

"Sorry, lady, but my friend always insists on paying for everything. Real funny, Tina, I thought I owed you anyways." She stared at Puck, awestruck, as he casually paid for her Sprite as well as his dip and root beer.

They walked out of the store quietly.

"Th-that was nice, Puck. Thanks f-f-for not letting me humiliate m-myself in front of the w-whole crowd-d of people." She shuddered.

He laughed. "Well, I figure you already do it enough at school, what, hanging out with dead-legs and all."

Tina scowled. "Don't c-call him that. A-Artie's a nice g-g-guy."

He just shrugged it off and took a swig of his drink. "Ride home?"

_What? He's offering me a ride home? This is officially the weirdest day ever. The world is ending, I swear to God. But seriously, I'm not getting in a car with Noah Puckerman. _"N-Nah, I sh-should get-t the exercise." She laughed quietly.

He looked her up and down. _Ew_. "Why? You don't look like you need exercise to me." She blushed, unsure of whether to think this was sweet or cringe at it.

"But whatever you say," Puck said as he got into his pickup truck and slammed the door, leaving just the window open. "Catch you later, Stutterfly."

"Bye," she muttered as he drove by.

Boy, would she have stories to tell Artie on Monday.

Months passed and neither of them ever spoke about the incident again. Occasionally though, if no one was looking, he would flash her a small smile in the hallway or wave if they saw each other outside of school. Less than a year later, in their sophomore, he joined glee club. They all spent more time together.

But Puck doesn't talk to Tina. Never.

Well, maybe just that one time.

*~*~*

**Hope you liked it! Should I continue it or not? I plan on featuring a lot of other characters with our Tina. Please review, I will update sooner the more reviews I get! Love, ArtieAndTinaAbrams**


	2. Tina C Featuring Pregger

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Sucks, huh?**

Tina C Featuring Pregger

Not so much now, but way back when, mini-Cohen-Chang and mini-Fabray were best friends.

It started when they were about six years old, each of them at the playground with their parents. Both of them lined up for the purple twisty slide at the same time, and Quinn pushed Tina out of the way, saying that she got there first. Tina shoved her back, reminding her that, no she did not, they got there at the same time. Neither of them knowing what to do, they went back down the ladder and asked Quinn's mother how to solve the debacle. Desperate to have little Quinnie make another friend (she didn't have very many at school), Judy Fabray suggested they go down the slide together as a train. Tina would sit in front of Quinn, and they could slide down at the same time. The two girls nodded in agreement and silently walked back up the ladder and to the twisty slide. They assumed their positions and slid down. At the end of the slide, the more talkative Quinn declared that it was much more fun than sliding on her own, and Tina agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing on the jungle gym, swings, and of course, the slide together until their parents, who had exchanged phone numbers, said it was time for dinner and left.

A play date was organized, and the blonde and the Asian were joined at the hip for memorable five years.

A tearful eleven-year-old Tina showed up at Quinn's doorstep one morning and explained her story between sobs. Her mother had gotten a job opportunity in New York, and they were leaving Ohio in less than two months. Tina had a lot of friends here (including Rachel Berry, Kelsey Grammar, and Santana Lopez, but Quinn being her best), and she loved her school, Lima Elementary. When asked if and when she would ever come back, Tina explained that she really didn't know, but it sounded like it would be a while. She had run away from home, angry at the sudden news. Quinn cried along with her, having no idea how else to react to the fact that her best friend _ever _was going to be gone for a long, long time. They held each other and sobbed for what seemed like hours on Quinn's living room couch, ignoring the fact that each of them was a starving mess.

Six and a half weeks later (Quinn was counting), the girls said their final goodbyes and choked back sobs. Quinn had written Tina at least eight plane letters to get her through the flight, and Tina promised to write her the minute she got to New York.

Two years passed. Tina became depressed and angry in New York and her letter exchanges with Quinn became more and more infrequent. She had friends, but she wasn't one to move on easily, and this had a clear effect on her. Quinn grew closer to Santana and a nice girl named Brittany who had moved to their school in seventh grade, but neither of them was special as the pretty dark-haired girl she met on the swirly purple slide, which had since been taken down (coincidentally, a month after Tina's departure). Life went on, but it wasn't the same. There was still a void that could never be filled.

Finally, the day came when Tina Cohen-Chang returned to Lima. This was a day both of them had been dreaming of for the last couple of years. It was summer, and they were going into McKinley High when school returned. Quinn was excited to share the news with Tina that after summer training camp, she had made the cheerleading squad and had been selected as the team captain. Hopping off the plane, Quinn wrapped her old friend in a warm embrace. She took in Tina's new look. Something felt off. Her dark hair had been dyed blue in certain areas, and her makeup had gotten darker. She looked sad and miserable. Tina was never a talker, but now, she just seemed silent, and Quinn could hardly get a laugh out of her. She told Tina the great news about the cheerleading, but she just smiled softly and congratulated her. Not like their usual, _oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! _After an awkward couple of hours, they exchanged a _goodbye _and a _we'll hang out soon_, but it never happened. The damage of years apart had already been done, and the air about them was polluted.

At McKinley High School, Quinn became a popular Cheerio. She was officially the coolest girl in school and started to date the equally popular quarterback, Finn. She and her cool clique continued to ignore Tina, who had become a shy loner, hanging out only with the wheelchair nerd.

Then something happened. Glee club happened. Mr. Schuester had taken over, and Tina and her friend Artie joined. They quickly befriended the fashionable black girl and the obviously gay soprano. None of them like Rachel Berry, though, the annoyingly talented brunette with no social skills. Tina seemed happier, and though she was still using the gothic look to hide herself, she wasn't as depressed or quiet. Soon enough, Quinn's boyfriend Finn joined, and Q herself followed, to keep an eye on that Rachel, who seemed to like him as much more than a friend.

After Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend, got her pregnant, she began to distance herself from her friends. She was _this _close to a relationship with the baby's dad, Puck himself, but she found out he had some shady stuff going on with her supposed friend Santana, and that friendship went out the door. Brittany was a sweetie, but was too dumb to confide in.

This is why Quinn found herself weeping at _Tina's _doorstep one dark night, in fact, the night of Sectionals. She had no home, her parents having disowned her, and Finn kicking her out when he found out she cheated on him. Quinn cried herself to sleep in Tina's arms, not even bothering to explain why she had showed up. And Tina didn't even need to ask, because after all these years, they still managed to always understand each other in some weird way that only best friends can.

Paul Chang carried Sleeping Beauty up to the spare bedroom and Quinn woke up knowing she had somewhere to stay.

In the morning, Tina's mother Jennifer had prepared blueberry waffles for the two girls. She still remembered that this was Quinn's favorite from the countless times she had slept over. Tina smiled. Things felt just like they used to.

Things would probably never be the same between the popular blonde cheerleader and the awkward punk girl with confidence issues. One thing they knew for sure was that they were both still clueless little sixth graders. But for the first time in about six months, Quinn thought that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't alone.

*~*~*

**Ah! I swear I had a better ending, and then I forgot it. Wow. I absolutely hate when that happens. Sorry about the awful-ness of it. Until next time!**

**~ArtieAndTinaAbrams~**


	3. Tina C Featuring Mr Cellophane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Okay guys, sorry for the lack of updates! It's because of a technical difficulty. I promise to continue with my other fic soon, but I'm focusing on this just for now...**

Tina C Featuring Mr. Cellophane

Tina idolizes Kurt and he knows it.

In the beginning of their junior year, after a few too many beers, the glee club was playing a drunken game of spin-the-bottle in Kurt's basement. You had to engage in a ten-second kiss with whomever you landed on, guy or girl, no exceptions. Everyone spun in the order of seating. So far, the game had gone as follows:

Mercedes had to kiss Mike.

Kurt very willingly kissed Finn. He was beyond ecstatic and Finn was mostly very uncomfortable.

Matt kissed Brittany.

Santana had to kiss Kurt, which was clearly the most awkward moment of the evening.

Brittany kissed Rachel, but didn't get irritated or put up a fight about it. This would have been suspicious, but no one was concerned, considering Britt was the drunkest of them all.

Artie had to kiss Santana and proceeded to receive death glares from Tina, Brittany, Matt, and Santana herself. He looked extremely scared the entire time.

Rachel had to kiss Quinn. They both got really mad.

Puck had to kiss Matt, and both of them would have dropped out of the game entirely if they weren't ridiculously stoned.

Finn spun the bottle and it almost landed on Quinn, which would have been awkward, but instead it landed on Mike, which wasn't _as_ awkward.

Quinn kissed Mike, and Puck, very territorial of his girl, almost launched at him. Finn was the one to restrain the death maul.

Mike had to kiss Rachel as well – this was his fourth kiss of the evening and he was starting to fall over.

The last spin of the evening came from Tina. She closed her eyes and prayed for good luck (or that she wouldn't have to kiss Puck or Rachel). She spun the bottle and it skimmed passed Santana, Brittany...

And finally landed on none other than her absolute major crush.

Artie.

Oh geez. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Mercedes' eyes widened at the obvious thoughts whizzing through her best friend's head. Puck snorted and Rachel gasped. Kurt had a mysterious glint in his eye. Any romantic relationship between Tina and Artie had gotten really uneasy since the stutter fallout, and their friendship was still in the stages of repair.

Artie's piercing blue eyes finally met Tina's dark brown ones and she slowly got up and walked across the circle they had made. Giving him a weak smile, she sat in his lap and pulled his face towards hers.

It was strange how apparent their chemistry was. Everyone in the room could feel it. The kiss felt so natural, and their lips fit perfectly together. He sucked on her bottom lip and she breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. It had been well over ten seconds, but neither of them wanted to break it, and each of them knew what the other was thinking. After about thirty seconds, they were finally ready to separate. Their faces parted and Tina sighed and sat back down in her spot. The game of spin-the-bottle was over, and the party continued with more drinking, chatting, and hanging out. Tina, still breathless, went to the bathroom to reapply her lipstick.

"You should thank me, you know."

Tina giggled. In typical Kurt fashion, he had cornered her at the wall and wore one of his signature smirks on his face. "And what is it I'm thanking you for, exactly?"

Kurt glanced over to the other wall where the bottle was resting. "That bottle might have been remote controlled."

Tina gasped. He had...rigged it? "You did that for me? Just so I could kiss Artie?"

"Oh, _please_, honey," Kurt laughed. "No, did you think I'm that nice? How did you think I was lucky enough to kiss Finn Hudson?" he sighed and stared dreamily into the corner where Finn was talking to Rachel and Quinn. But the smile on his face gave away what he was about to say next. "Of course I did it for you. I just might have thrown in a extra bonus for myself for all the charitable work."

She beamed. "ThankyousomuchKurt," Tina breathed quickly and crashed into him for a hug. Kurt winked at her after she finally let go and walked away.

Five minutes later, Artie approached her.

"Tina?" 

She whirled around from the punch bar. "Yeah?"

He blushed and grabbed her hand. "Come with me to dinner tomorrow. Please?"

Tina turned beet red and smiled. "Does this mean you're asking me out?"

Artie looked down and cleaned his glasses. "For the first time. Again." He smiled at her, and suddenly, her world got a whole lot brighter.

"Yes, yes, _yes_..." she said and leaned in to kiss him for the second time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a satisfied Kurt smile at her and then resume his conversation with Brittany. He knew that his work there was done.

Tina didn't know what she had done to deserve such great friends.

But maybe being an amazing person counts for something.


	4. Tina C Featuring Wheels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Sniff.**

**Author's Note: Okay...so here's the Artie/Tina fluff. Enjoy!**

Tina C Featuring Wheels

A twenty-two-year-old Tina woke up one morning to the sound of squeaking wheels. She yawned, got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to make herself some toast. She was shocked to arrive at the table to an already prepared breakfast...no, wait, this was lunch. Had she really slept that long? Sure enough, looking at the clock, it was noon. Artie wheeled himself into the kitchen and grinned widely.

"What's with the huge smile?" Tina laughed.

He frowned. "You don't like it when I smile?"

Tina quickly retracted. "No, no, of course I do...it's just that you look overly...excited...this morning?" she offered.

Artie smiled again. "Just eat your lunch."

Tina looked at what he had prepared for her; sure enough, it was her favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. And right next to it was...a fortune cookie? With Italian food? _What is up with his brain today? _Tina wondered. She shrugged. She supposed any time was good time for a fortune cookie, so she proceeded to eat the spaghetti.

"So," Tina asked between mouthfuls, "What's with the mixed cuisine?"

Artie looked kind of panicked for a minute. "Nothing. Just finish your lunch, okay?"

"_Take your time Tina_," she mocked and he rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hey, you okay? Should I be concerned that my boyfriend is abnormally jumpy?"

He flashed her a nervous smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little worn out. Eat your food."

She was a little worried now. He was never like this. "Okay, something is really wrong. You never object to mealtime conversation. Do you need to tell me something?"

"Just open the damn fortune cookie, okay?" he breathed out quickly and then looked down, ashamed at his own lashing out.

"Okay..." she suspiciously eyed the cookie and then picked it up slowly. "No need to flip." Tina broke open the cookie and was more than surprised to find a glittery diamond on a white-gold band in there instead of her lucky numbers. She gasped, utterly shocked.

Artie coughed. "Tina," he began awkwardly and took the ring. "I love you more than anything." He slipped the ring on her finger. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tina was crying. This was a day she'd been waiting for since...she was, what, maybe thirteen? Artie was _proposing to her_.

"Tina Sarah Cohen-Chang. I'm asking you to marry me."

**

Tina shot up out of bed and breathed sharply.

_Fuck._

She tried to stop the tear that fell down her cheek when she thought about what had just happened. She honestly thought Artie was proposing to her, something she had wanted forever. Of course it was a fantasy. Of. Course. Tina went back to sleep, unable to face him after this inconvenient dream.

Her dreams were not as pleasant in this next sleep. Nightmares would be a better way of describing them. She dreamt of Artie breaking up with her, or leaving her for someone else. She also had other random dreams, like of her falling in an endless black hole or off a cliff. Usually, when she had these recurring dreams, her hero in his wheelchair would show up and rescue her from certain death. But this time, her dreams remained unfinished. He would never show up, and she would just move on to the next in her series of dreams. The last dream was particularly horrible. Tina dreamt someone was stealing her away, and Artie just stood idly by and watched as she faded off.

Thankfully, in the middle of this dream, she woke up to a feeling of warmth on her mouth. Her eyes opened and she saw Artie hovering above her and smiling. Tina exhaled in relief. He hadn't left her. He would save her from the abyss or the kidnapper. Her hero was still here.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and she felt something cold slip onto her ring finger. A ring. _A sparkly diamond on a thin, white gold band._

"Marry me, Tina."

_What the fuck?_

***************

**Sorry for the shortness! Weren't these two just adorable in The Power of Madonna? I almost hated him at the beginning...almost. If you haven't seen this episode yet, it was my personal favorite! Pure amazing!**


	5. Tina C Featuring the Psycho Coach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: Just a random humor chapter...Tell me what you think!**

---------

Tina C Featuring the Psycho Coach

_November 2010: Sophomore year._

Sue Sylvester – AKA Ms. Glee-Club-Members-Avoid-Her-No-Matter-What-The-Circumstance-Or-I-Swear-To-God-She-Will-Murder-You – had just been instated co-captain of glee. Tina would have thought this meant the apocalypse, but she knew that this impossible event only took place because of Sue's maniacal obsession with taking down the club.

"Sue's Kids" had just finished singing _Hate On Me _on the fly, when Sue approached Tina as they were all leaving the choir room. Tina was afraid for her life.

"How's my favorite Asian?" Sue asked. Tina smiled nervously and started to walk away without even looking at her.

"Now hold on just a second, Lucy Liu. I need to ask you something."

Tina whirled around. _She's not gonna let me go, _she panicked. "Wh-wh-what it is, Ms. Sylvester?"

"Right," Sue said and clicked her tongue. "You're a stutterer." Tina blushed, but Sue ignored it. "Well I noticed just a few minutes ago – along with the many other talents I notice daily, mostly talents from undiscovered minorities, but that's beside the point – you, Tabitha, are a very good dancer."

"Thanks?" Tina offered. "But-t my n-n-name is –"

"I don't care what your name is," Sue interrupted. "I'd like to ask you to be a part of my Cheerios. It's a great honor, especially for one of those snot-faucets like you." Tina's face heated up and she whipped around, hoping, praying for a random teacher or friend to show up and save her. Where was Mr. Schue when she needed him? "Think about it, Tracy. It's not every day one Sue Sylvester comes and asks a glee kid to join her group of elite performers. It could help your reputation, and you wouldn't have to hang out with your cripple boyfriend in the wheelchair anymore."

Tina breathed in heavily. She was sick of this. Call her a stutterer and mix up her name, she could do. But insult her friends? That was pushing the limit. "Th-thanks, Ms. Sylvester, b-b-b-but I like b-being in-n glee, and – and I-I don't want-t to b-be a cheerl-leader."

Sue snorted. "Why? Because I said something about your loser friend?"

"Y-yes," Tina said, and bolted down the hallway. She crashed into Mercedes' arms and pretty much winded her.

"Hey babe! Um, what was that all about?"

"Ms. S-Sylvester a-asked me to j-j-join the Cheerios."

Mercedes' eyes lit up. "So what'd you say?"

Tina looked a little ashamed. Maybe her friends would have admired her if she had accepted. There was nothing really special about Tina, except maybe the way she dressed. Kurt was extremely fashionable; Mercedes had a fiery personality and a voice to die for; and Artie had this incredible sense of humor and was amazing at guitar. Tina was just _Tina_. Nothing special. That could have changed if she were a Cheerio. "N-no. She s-said somet-thing rude a-about A-Artie and I ran-n away."

"Well look at you," Mercedes laughed. "You say you don't _like _him, and here you go and turn down an opportunity to be a cheerleader in his defense. Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." She winked and Tina blushed. "I'm proud of you. You obviously value your friends a whole lot more than status." She sounded sincere and hugged Tina tightly. "Come on, girl. Let's get you home. You look a little scared."

As they were walking down the hallway to grab their knapsacks, Tina caught a glimpse of Sue glaring at her from down the hallway. Terrified, she ran the other direction to join Mercedes and Artie on their usual route.

"Hey Tina!" Artie brightly greeted her. She smiled back tentatively. "So, Sue called you back after class. What did she want from you?"

Tina sighed and proceeded to explain. This was going to be an awkward walk home.

------

**So...can you see Tina as a Cheerio? I think I could.**

**Until next time, here's a little question: In your opinion, what is the best Sue quote? My personal favorite is the kitty cat rant...or the ginger-pygmy one...or her hair jokes... Okay, I'll shut up. XoXo, ArtieAndTinaAbrams.**


End file.
